<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bun And The Goldee's by Aoilovesfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667103">The Bun And The Goldee's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood'>Aoilovesfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double the Trouble [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Conversations, Comedy, Conversations, Exposed, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gossip, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Questioning, Relationship Reveal, Reveal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth is finally being interrogated by the students. Will they like the answers they hear?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double the Trouble [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bun And The Goldee's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, Goldee's! I really hope you enjoy this work! I tried to get as many questions I could hit to keep it interesting without being overloaded with them so I hope it is worthwhile. DO you have any questions for me regarding Byleht's pregnancy?</p>
<p>Otherwise Happy Sunday and I will hopefully talk to you next week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“PROFESSSSOORRRRR!” Byleth jumped at the sound of Hilda screaming for her as she ran into the infirmary. Byleth had just woken up from a nap after the meeting with Lady Rhea and her hound. Hilda was exuding pure happiness; it made Byleth embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Hilda,” she greeted her. Hilda went over and grabbed Byleth’s hands, holding them in between hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got the craziest news! Please tell me it's true!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would depend on what news you received, haha.” Hilda let go of Byleth’s hands and put her own on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you start acting coy. Captain Jeralt told me himself, you know what I’m talking about!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might,” Byleth said, trying to avoid her gaze. Hilda stomped her foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor! Are you pregnant? Is it true?” Byleth sighed, giving in to the questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. It’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Em, Gee! Hold on one second!” Byleth watched as Hilda scurried to the door and stuck her head out into the hallway. “You guys! It’s true! Come in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait a second I-” Byleth started, but to her dismay, her former students had poured into the room. The remainder of the Black Eagles and Blue Lions had tagged along as well. She was becoming a bit overwhelmed. Dealing with the hound was one thing, but now all of the students? “Ah, hello everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, can we start out by saying we are so excited for you!” Hilda said happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself, Hilda.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don't be a party pooper, Lorenz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can say I’m very much excited. Can you imagine a little baby professor running round?” Annette squealed to Mercedes who was on the same page as her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what all the noise is about? Who woke me up for this?” Linhardt yawned as he took a seat, resting his head on the round table in the middle of the room. Raphael got a bit excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Teach, is that why you've been eating a ton more food than normal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, that would make sense now wouldn't it?” Lysithea asked. Byleth didn't know where to start. It was just as rowdy as one of her lectures. She didn't know whether she needed this moment of familiarity or if she needed to kick them all out. Manuela, who had been out all this time, returned to the infirmary where she was greeted with the loud and rowdy Golden Deers. She could sense a stress signal coming from Byleth who was visibly overwhelmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we can't be respectful of the patients in the infirmary I’m going to have to ask you all to leave.” Most of the class began to whine. “Keep it down I will let you stay.” As the class quieted down, Manuela took a seat at her desk. “What all is going on here anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just wondering about the professor being pregnant,” Hilda answered. “Well, if she were willing to talk about it.” Byleth couldn't hide from the pressuring looks. She sighed heavily, knowing that there was no way they were going to leave without getting the information they wanted. She could not run from them this time as she normally would have during their lectures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get one question each, so ask wisely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh ooh, I’m going first! Is Claude the father!?” Hilda asked. Byleth shrugged her shoulders softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh ooh! Then is it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only get one question, Hilda. So you guys should ask wisely.” Hilda folded her arms and huffed. Ingrid raised her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Felix the father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, could Dimitri be the father?” Ignatz asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there is no chance that he is the father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you slept with both Claude and Felix?” Lysithea asked next. Byleth nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there some reason why I wasn't on this list?” Sylvain threw into the questioning. Hilda wanted to wring Sylvains neck. He really wasted a question to ask something so irrelevant to what she wanted to know. Byleth blinked at him a few times before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't...exactly know what you mean by that...I just don't see you in that light I suppose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would they even want to sleep with you?” Hapi asked harshly. Hilda was internally screaming. This conversation was turning sour, fast. Byleth blushed as she scratched her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don't really know…I guess because they have deep feelings for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have deep feelings for them, professor?” Mercedes asked, making Hilda proud. Byleth nodded softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.” The girls in the room squealed with excitement. This was the information they wanted to know. Petra was still a bit confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were not to be using the baby protection with either of them?” she asked in her broken speech. This brought the girls back from being giddy. They waited for Byleth's response, even though they knew what the answer would be since there were two possibilities of being the father of her child. Byleth twiddled her thumbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is correct. It was kind of a ‘heat of the moment’ situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you stoop so low to have slept with your students?” Leonie huffed, putting her hands on her hips. The room was painfully quiet. Hilda cracked her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, excuse me while I take care of her for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I'm not wrong to ask that! Isn't there some form of professionalism a professor should have?” Leonie asked the group. Even if the thought had crossed anyone's mind, they wouldn't have said anything about it...let alone to her face. Byleth put her hand up to stop Hilda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda, it’s fine. I will answer her question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys, I think today will be Leonie’s last day alive. Should someone contact her parents?” Raphael asked worriedly. Byleth took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leonie. For some reason the term ‘stoop so low’ is not sitting so well with me. If you want my honest answer, although the act of a professor sleeping with a student is low, I don't think I’ve stooped there just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold your tongue now before I cut it out. I have not finished,” Byleth cleared her voice,” I was never truly qualified to teach you all. I was a random mercenary who was brought in as a replacement. Since the beginning, I had no real plan at being a teacher, but you lot welcomed me with open arms despite that and thus I became this figure. After some time I held you all near and dear to my heart, and I consider you more than just students. And it's just in this case that I held these two in a different place. And while I will still admit that it isn't justified, the only thing I can say about it is that I couldn't help it. That’s all I have to say regarding that.” The room was quiet. Somehow, there seemed to be a warm sense of feeling stirring up in them. Because they also considered Byleth to be more than a teacher to them. Even though she tried her best to stay in her teaching form, she was also in situations in which the students didn't want her in that way. They wanted her as a friend, an ally, and in the boys' case; a lover. Byleth clapped her hands, “Who’s next?” Hopefully, the next question would lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just trying to figure out what about Claude made you want to sleep with him? He can't even be trusted if you ask me,” Lorenz asked away. Byleth sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In complete honesty once again, it may be something about the way he looks at me with those deep green eyes. And once he has his hands on me I start to melt. And don't get me started on-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Okay forget I asked!” Lorenz cut off Byleth covering his ears. At this point, Hilda, Mercedes, Annette, and Ingrid were all ready for girl talk all over again. Bernadetta on the other hand was biting her nails underneath the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean I’m pregnant too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that Bernadetta?” Ferdinand bent down to eye level with her. She jumped and slammed her head on the table, waking Linhardt up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I didn't say anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It sounded like-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PROFESSOR MAY I ASK TO BE EXCUSED FOR MY QUESTION!?” Byleth blinked at the poor girl under the table holding her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, if that’s what you want. You don't want Manuela to look at your head first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Ma'am! Thank you, I’m gonna go bury myself alive now!” Bernadetta scrambled to get out of the infirmary. Byleth smiled softly as she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got a few more to go right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, when did you find out that you were pregnant?” Ferdinand asked. Byleth twirled her hair as she tried not to make eye contact with Manuela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, technically the morning Edelgard brought her army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you still decided to fight, knowing that professor? That seems like a lot for you to handle on your shoulders,” Raphael asked. Byleth shrugged her shoulders softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I didn't believe it at first, and there was no way I could leave you guys out there alone to fight against an army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did Captain Jeralt take his Highness with him? From our understanding, Claude and Felix were being reprimanded for their behavior with you. If his Highness had no such interactions I cannot understand why he was taken along.” Byleth wasn't ready for that one. Dedue was normally so quiet and she was surprised he didn't follow after Dimitri. There was no reason to lie about it, so she braced herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will only answer this question about it so please ask no more after I answer this. As I did not want to kill Edelgard in hopes of coming to a peaceful resolution, she was able to get away. After finding out that Edelgard was the Flame Emperor, Dimitri was becoming filled with rage and he did not want to let her go. Since I was the one who essentially let him go, he unconsciously attempted to pierce me through the back with his spear. If he had succeeded I would have died and unknowingly to him so would have my unborn child. So my father wanted to punish him as well. It will be too tiring to get into more details so don't ask.” The mood in the room was darkening even more. Even though she said that she would no longer answer any more questions about it, they had so many more questions. What would they ask now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing now professor?” Linhardt asked in his sleepy voice, yawning and stretching. Meanwhile, Lysithea’s ear had begun to itch as if someone was talking about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, thank you for asking Linhardt. A bit worried about all three of them with my father, but I will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well My friend, that’s quite the story, I by the way knew something was up and you tried to deny it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuri, spit out your question please,” Byleth forced a small chuckle out. Yuri rested his elbow on his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you conceive this child?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About two months ago, before the White Heron Cup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh! Do you think the little one will be okay with me running some tests? All for the glory and restoration of house Nuvelle of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not happening Constance.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“You will surely be compensated once we build ourselves back up.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I appreciate the offer, I’m going to have to decline that.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what about me selling this information to pay off some of my debts? You wouldn't mind right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Balthus, you are joking right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course! Unless you seriously are okay with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no way I’m letting you profit off this baby!’ Hilda chimed in. “If I even get a notice that you've done something like that I will for sure tell my brother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Okay. Sorry for wanting a little money to eat here and there.” Byleth shook her head softly. These were her students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of the small child, Have you come up with a name yet professor?” Annette asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no, I have just recently come to terms about being pregnant so I hadn't even given it a thought.” Byleth put her hands together. “Okay! Everyone has asked their question. That means we are all done for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, please! I have a few more!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired. I am going to sleep now so don't give me a hard time. I will see you guys tomorrow. We have a lot to take care of. Slowly they had begun to leave the infirmary. Hilda lagged behind and waited until the group was out the door before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was what good Hilda?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, sleeping with Claude and Felix?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OUT!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>